The Meaning of Christmas
by ArcanineOod
Summary: Rouge was always convinced that Christmas was about getting her perfect jewel, and after doing something terrible, maybe it's up to a certain cat to show her the true meaning of Christmas...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wahey! BigRouge!  
What follows is the first chapter in a story that I will (hopefully) get finished on Christmas Day.**

**My Christmas gift to my friend Polly the Hedgehog!** =D

* * *

_**Snow was falling all around, and the city of Station Square shone with millions of lights. Children dressed in warm, woollen coats and hats played all around. Festive music played everywhere, from large department stores to small cafes. Everywhere there was jollity and celebration.**_

_**On top of a large skyscraper, far from the lights, where the Christmas songs were just background noise, a bat was curled up in the shadows.**_

_**Shivering, she held her knees close, her eyes shut tight. Desperately, she tried to block out the winter wind. Her large ears, flattened against her head, had tiny icicles forming on the end, and the tears running down her face froze before they had a chance to roll off her face. Not even the beautiful Chaos Emerald in her lap could keep her from sobbing uncontrollably.**_

_**That stupid emerald! What had it bought her but despair?**_

_**. .  
**_

**Two days earlier**

"Yes! The Chaos Emerald is mine!" Rouge grinned manically down at the glowing yellow gem in her gloved hands.

Of course, it hadn't been hard to get it. It was just sitting there on that fox boy's worktop. It was practically asking to be taken!

The dark room suddenly lit up, and the fox boy himself entered in a deep blue dressing gown. His eyes widened in shock.  
"Rouge! What are you doing here?"

Rouge raised an eyebrow.  
"What does it look like, Tails? I'm taking this Emerald."

"You can't! I found it! I need it for the X Tornado!"

"Well, tough. Finders keepers. See ya!" And with that, Rouge spread her wings and flew out through the hole she'd made coming in.

Rouge laughed as she flew away from the workshop, over the Mystic Ruins. She came to rest for a moment on the top of the ancient temple in the heart of the jungle. Looking around, she thought she saw a light twinkle on the forest floor, but dismissed it as a trick of the light.

Holding the Chaos Emerald close, she whispered "Merry Christmas, Rouge."  
She chuckled darkly, and stood up; preparing to fly to her base inside the abandoned storage unit that once belonged to Eggman. As she pushed off, her foot slipped on an icy patch, and her ankle twisted, causing her to slip and fall down the side of temple.  
Falling, Rouge desperately tried to flap her wings, but rebounded off a ridge, causing the Chaos Emerald to spiral away into the darkness. "No!" Rouge cried out breathlessly, before falling onto the stone snake head, and bouncing down the many stairs.  
She was unconscious as she hit the ground and rolled to a stop.

. .

_**Rouge wailed in despair. That damned icy patch! If it wasn't for that slip, she could be at home, celebrating Christmas with her beautiful jewels all around, and he-  
He. He would be happy...  
Happiness. What was happiness?  
All her life, she'd been convinced that she would be truly happy when she had the most beautiful jewels in her possession.  
She never realised that the true jewel had been right there all along.  
Right there...  
So close...  
The despairing bat sobbed loudly. Everything was wrong! She had the Chaos Emerald! She should be happy!  
She'd never felt this way before...**_

. .

Rouge woke up, her whole body aching. She started to shuffle, but a sharp pain made itself apparent in her left wing and right ankle.

"Gah!" She clenched her fists and scruched up her face in pain. Upon opening her eyes again, she shrieked when the first thing she saw was two large yellow eyes looming above her.

The creature didn't recoil, just looked at Rouge curiously.  
"Hello, buddy. You were hurt pretty bad out there. Did you fall?" The creature spoke slowly.  
"Get away from me!"  
The creature moved back, a sad look forming on its face.  
"Soorry..."

Looking it up and down, Rouge could see it was a cat. A tall, purple cat. A _large _purple cat. Very large.

Rouge tried to sit up, but decided against it when the pain coursed through her body.

"Froggy says you shouldn't move for a while. Your foot looks funny and your wing looks bad. I put it in a bandage."

Rouge gingerly turned her head to face her wing. It was bandaged with what, reeds? Stuff that! She didn't need ineffective, cumbersome baggage. She pulled it off, and immediately regretted it. The large wound would certainly need more than a plaster.  
But she was Rouge the Bat, world-famous treasure hunter! She didn't mind a bit of pain now and then. She would simply walk back to her base.

She looked up, and was startled to see that the cat was still staring at her simply. Rouge looked back at him. She wasn't fazed for long; she'd had experience with guys staring before.

"What do you want?"

The cat blinked.  
After what seemed like an age, it finally opened his mouth.  
"What's your name?"

Rouge frowned. What was with this guy?  
"I'm Rouge. What about you?"

"I'm Big. And this is Froggy. He's my best friend."

Rouge raised an eyebrow.  
"That frog is... Your best friend?" She asked, unimpressed.

Big nodded eagerly.  
'_I wonder what his other friends are like...'_ Rouge thought.

"Do you want to be my friend?" Big asked suddenly.

Rouge did a double take. She was about to quickly reject his offer, but then thought the better of it.  
_'I dropped the emerald as I fell.'_ She thought. _'If he's seen it, then I can make this work to my advantage. It'll be so easy to get him to lead me to it! Not to mention that if I stay here, that fox boy and the blue hedgehog won't be able to find me. I'll 'befriend' this stupid cat, find the Emerald, and get out. I'll be long gone before he notices I'm not here.'_

Rouge smiled, batting her long eyelashes.  
"Of course I'll be your friend, Big. I think we'll be a great team."

Big grinned joyfully.  
"Yay! You'll have to get along with Froggy, though!"

The frog croaked, almost as though it was agreeing. Rouged forced a smile.  
_'That slimy thing? Yeucch!'_

"Of course!"  
'_I have to get that Chaos Emerald. I'll just have to make a few sacrifices.'_

_. ._

**'**_**A few sacrifices.' Ha.  
**_**_She never thought she'd have to sacrifice so much.  
__She certainly never thought she'd have to sacrifice a friendship._**

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think of the first chapter?  
I managed to keep Big and Rouge in character, I think...**

**I know it was a bit dark... But, um... Rouge isn't happy... As you may have guessed...  
I look forward to reviews! _Hint hint ;)_**


	2. Magic Belt

**A/N: I'm baack! Or rather, I'm back with more Big/Rouge for my buddy Polly The Hedgehog!**

**Hey, what are you wasting time reading this for? Get reading; I wanna know what you think!  
Thanks to all of you who've reviewed!  
****Dark Huntress, Jake-X and of course my dear friend Polly The Hedgehog, you have my endless thanks.**

* * *

"So, Big! What's there to do for a girl like me around here?"  
"Froggy says you can't do anything yet. You have to stay in bed."  
"You listen to the frog's advice?" Rouge looked at it with disdain.  
"Yes... Froggy's my best friend and he's very clever."  
The little green amphibian croaked in agreement.  
"Yeah, well, I think Froggy's mistaken. A little wound in my wing can't stop me walking." She threw off the bedcovers, relieved to find that her clothes were still on. She turned and jumped out of bed, but yelled as a searing pain coursed through her right ankle, and she collapsed. She shut her eyes, preparing to hit the floor, but instead she fell onto something soft and furry.  
Opening her eyes, Rouge was shocked to find that Big had caught her.  
But how had he done it? He hadn't been standing that close! It was a well known fact that cats were fast creatures, but Big was so slow! How had he caught her?

"Get off me!" Rouge yelled.  
The large cat sat her back down on the bed.  
"Soorry..." He said quietly.

Ignoring him, Rouge winced as she removed her right boot. The ankle was red and swollen. Despite there being a lot of pain, she could still move it a little, so it wasn't broken, just twisted.  
So she couldn't fly and she couldn't walk. Well, she couldn't search for the Chaos Emerald like this.

"Froggy says not to put pressure on your foot. It'll hurt."  
"Gee, I'd never have guessed."  
There was an awkward silence, during which Rouge felt very uncomfortable under Big's constant watch.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP STARING AT ME?!" She yelled.  
Big looked down at his feet.  
"Soorry..."

Rouge glared at him, and then remembered they were supposed to be 'friends'.  
"Sorry, Big. But don't you have something better to do than just stand there? What do you usually do all day?"  
Big looked up again.  
"I go fishing!" He exclaimed happily.  
"Fishing? That sounds... um... fun?"  
'_Fun? Fishing? No way. Fishing's gotta be one of the most boring things ever.'  
_"It is! But I don't want you to be all alone. You might get lonely all by yourself." The large cat said anxiously.

"Oh, no no. Don't worry about me! I'm used to being alone!" Rouge held up her hands.  
Big looked at her with concern showing on his face.  
"Alone? You don't have anyone that cares about you?"  
"Of course people care about me! There's..." Rouge considered for a moment.  
'_There's always Knuckles, I guess... No, He's too busy worrying about that rock to care about me.  
Doctor Eggman certainly doesn't care.  
__Shadow! We're friends! But then again, I don't think he's truly cared about anyone since that girl Maria died.  
__Do I really have anyone that cares about me?'_

Rouge closed her mouth and gulped. "I guess not. But anyway, I don't mind being alone. I don't need anyone else. You go and fish if you want to."  
"Okay then... Stay in bed, okaaay? Froggy says you have to..."  
"Okay then. See you later, Big!"  
"Goodbye..."  
Rouge watched Big pick up a large fishing rod and leave the small wooden cabin.

She smiled as she thought about the about that he didn't want to leave her all alone, then realised it was probably more to do with the fact that he didn't trust her alone in his house. After all, why should he? She was a total stranger. Anyone mad enough to be standing at the top of the temple in midwinter couldn't really be trusted not to do something else stupid.  
But he had seemed very genuine when he'd said that... Maybe he did care, after all...  
What?! Why would he care for her? He had only known her for ten minutes.  
And he had been staring at her like a hungry dog. Exactly the same way every other guy stared when they saw her. No doubt he'd copped a feel when he first found her.

Scratching her ear as she wondered when Big was going to get back, Rouge became aware of a small crunching sound coming from her wrist. Pulling down her glove, she realised her G.U.N. communicator was broken. When did that happen?

So, she had no way of contacting the world outside the jungle. Not that it really mattered; she needed to stay in order to get that Chaos Emerald anyway...  
Still... a bit of communication other than with a delusional, boring cat and an annoying frog would have been nice...

About ten minutes later, Rouge slumped back on the wooden bed, then leapt off, leaning against the cabin wall.  
That bed. It was the only one around. Big had given her his bed? Why had he done that? From the looks of her injuries, she would have to stay for some time. Had he planned on giving up his bed for that long? How nice...

Rouge quickly put a gloved hand to her cheek as she felt it growing warm. She quickly hobbled over to the small stream that was running in front of the house, and stared in shock at her reflection.  
Blushing? She was blushing over that stupid lump?  
The thought of the blush turned her cheeks a darker shade of pink, and she gasped. She _was_ blushing over Big! The very idea!

A rustling in the bushes nearby made her jump, Big stepped through them, looking curiously at her.  
"Hello. Why were you staring at the water?"  
"I wasn't. I was looking at myself in the water."  
"Oh. I guess if was as pretty as you, I'd want to look at my reflection, too..."  
Rouge smiled, blushing a little more.  
"Heh... thanks..."

Big's expression changed to one of concern.  
"Froggy says you should stay in bed more. You're still hurt."  
"Big, I can't use your bed! Where will you sleep?"  
"Um..." The large cat cocked his head.  
"Where did you sleep last night?" Rouge asked helpfully.  
"I didn't sleep. I stayed awake in case you woke up and were scared."  
Rouge smiled; she really had had no idea how sweet this guy was...  
"You- you stayed awake for me?"

Big nodded, smiling dopily.  
"I didn't want you to be afraid, buddy..."  
"Oh no, Big, you can't do that! I insist you take your bed back. I'm supposed to be nocturnal anyway."  
Big looked blankly at her.  
"Nocturnal means that I sleep in the day, and stay awake at night. How about we make a deal; I sleep in the bed during the day, while you fish, and you sleep in the bed at night, while I..." Rouge frowned. What would she do?

"What about if we take turns fishing? You don't need to move your feet for fishing."  
"I can't fish." Rouge said dryly. Did she look like the kind of person who sat by the side of a lake all day?  
"You can't fish?" Big looked genuinely shocked. However, he soon smiled. "That's okay buddy! I'll teach you!"

Rouge's eye twitched. No way... No.  
"No, Big. I don't want to fish. Anyway, it's midwinter! Sitting outside in by a lake all day would be freezing!"  
"I don't get cold..."  
"Yeah, but that's probably because you're so fa-" Rouge's hand flew to her mouth. "Um... Because you're so furry! All that fur keeps you insulated. But I'm not very furry at all. I'll get cold."  
Rouge bit her lip as she looked at Big. She hoped he hadn't heard her 'fat' comment. If he had, this entire thing was over. He certainly wouldn't believe she was his friend anymore. Not to mention how hurt he'd be... Wait. Had she just considered Big's feelings?

"Oh I don't stay warm because I'm furry, it's because of this magic belt." Big said in matter-of-factly voice.  
Rouge blinked. Magic belt?  
"Magic belt?"  
"Yup! Froggy found it in the lake one day, and I never get cold when I'm wearing it..."  
Rouge bit her lip again, this time in order to stop herself laughing hysterically. A magic belt? Big truly believed that an old, worn out belt that a frog had found at the bottom of some murky lake had warming powers... Oh man, he got crazier by the second!

"Well, um... If you say so. Buuut I don't have a magic belt. I'll get cold."  
"It's okay!" Big said happily. "You can have my spare one!"

"Oh, you have a spare magic belt?" Rouge was fighting to stop herself from sounding patronising, but really, two magic belts? Puurlease!  
"That's great!" She said, her face plastered with a fake smile.

Big nodded, and went into the cabin.  
It was odd, but Rouge couldn't help but think how cute Big looked when he was determined...  
She felt her cheeks heating up again.

After rummaging around for a few moments, Big emerged holding a belt looking exactly the same as the one he was wearing. It was a tan colour, with about five holes and a large round buckle that seemed to be made of Bronze. He handed it to Rouge, who started to put it on. However, the belt was obviously meant for someone with a considerably larger waistline than her, and she eventually had to wrap it round her waist five times before she could fasten it. Amazingly enough, she didn't feel any warmer.  
"I hate to say it Big, but it's not working. I guess I'll just have to skip those fishing sessions."

"It's not working because you're putting it on wrong."  
Rouge mentally rolled her eyes. So now there was a method for putting magic belts on, was there?  
"Well how do you put it on?"

Big held out a paw, and Rouge removed the belt. She handed it to him.  
She watched curiously as Big straightened it out and then wrapped it up five times, just as Rouge had done before.  
"Now it has to go on over your head." He said, approaching Rouge. He lifted the belt high into the air, and Rouge grudgingly turned her back to him, holding up her arms. She felt like she was a baby being dressed by her parents.

However, as Big's furry arms touched her face, she felt her cheeks grow red again, and as the belt approached her waist, she immediately felt a warm glow that she knew had nothing to do with any 'magic belt'. She slowly leaned her head back against Big's furry chest. Surprisingly, Big didn't smell like fish. In fact, he smelt quite good. Once the belt was on her waist, Big immediately removed his gloved paws and stepped back, causing Rouge to almost fall over.

"Feeling warmer?" The cat asked curiously.

And although she knew the warm glow within her was unrelated to the belt, Rouge smiled at her friend, and said:  
"Much."

* * *

**A/N: Squeee!  
****Man, that took me too long to write.  
****What do you think? I'm thinking maybe too rushed?  
Yes? No? **_**Maybe? **_**(Johnny English is such a cool film =))**

**Good news! I think it'll probably be finished for Christmas as I originally intended! Yay!**

**Please review! I know Big/Rouge isn't everybody's cup of tea, but a little bit of feedback is always appreciated!**


	3. Fishing Lessons

**A/N: :Is sad: This story was supposed to be finished on Christmas Day...  
Oh well, what's past is past, and I hope you all enjoy the following chapter.**

On the bank of a large lake, concealed from above by the large expanse of jungle foliage that surrounded it, two figures were standing, one large and purple, the other a chesty, white creature who was leaning on what seemed to be a couple of tree branches.  
The white creature seemed to be yelling at the other, impatient, while the receiver of this verbal abuse didn't bat an eyelid.  
At any other time, one might respect such self control in a creature. However, this was no ordinary creature, this was Big the Cat. And much to the anguish of the curvy bat standing beside him, the calmness that could otherwise be seen as a sign of self control was in fact due to his clueless mind.

"Big, this rod is too big for me! I. Can't. Use. It!"

As Big just once again looked at the rod, confused, Rouge sighed in exasperation.

"But it works for me..." Big said for the umpteenth time that day.

Finally, Rouge decided she'd had enough.  
"Big! Look at me! Look at the size of my body compared to yours! You're huge! This fishing rod is way too big! Why can't you get it through your thick skull?"  
Rouge seethed in anger, not noticing Big's ears droop or his face fall.  
"I just can't do this, Big! You're so stupid!"  
Rouge, using the branches as crutches, walked away shaking her head.  
She failed to notice Big, dejected and forlorn, fall into sitting by the lake. His feet dangled over the river bank, toes skimming the surface of the calm water.  
Froggy hopped over to sit by him.

"Miss Rouge... Doesn't like me anymore, does she Froggy?"  
The amphibian croaked in sympathy.

When Rouge reached the cabin, she flopped onto the bed and screamed into the pillow.  
She was so horrible! Here was this wonderful guy trying to help her and all she did was argue and whine.  
Why did she have to be so mean? It was all Big's fault! Why couldn't he be a womanizer like all the rest? She knew how to deal with them! But this level of compassion, it was beyond her! How could he be so stupidly nice?

Idiot.

Big looked at his fishing rod forlornly.  
"Too big for her... Like me..."  
Big squeezed the pole in determination.  
"If she wants a small fishing rod, she'll get one! Though I don't think she'll ever get a small Big."

Rouge thought about her large friend.  
That warm glow she felt around him, it was obviously nothing to do with the heavy belt she was wearing, so what was it? Surely it couldn't be because she was... developing feelings for this guy! There was simply no way!  
_'I mean, look at him! He's certainly no Prince Charming!'_

No. It was nothing to do with any feelings she had for the large guy. He definitely wasn't the one for her.

A while later, when Rouge had all but fallen asleep, a rustling in the bushes roused her, and she looked up to see Big enter the small clearing in which the cabin was situated.

"Miss Rouge, are you asleep?"

Yawning, she rose.  
"No, why?"

"I have something for you. I made a smaller fishing rod so you would like me again."

"Like you again?" She smiled, shaking her head. "I'm sorry if you got the impression I didn't like you, Big. I was being a witch." She rose from the bed and accepted the pole from Big. "Forgive me?"

"Of course I do. I know that spending Christmas without your friends is very sad... I hope you feel better soon."

Rouge smiled.  
"Thank you, Big. For everything you've done for me. But I'm afraid I have no way of repaying you."

"That's okay. I wouldn't want my buddy to be sad..."

"Thanks, Big. Did you really make this fishing rod just for me?"

"Yes, I wanted you to be happy again..."

"But Big, this must have taken you all day!" She looked at her feet. "I'm not worth all your trouble..."

"Yes you are. You're my friend."

Rouge felt a tear reaching her eye and blinked it away quickly. Rouge the Bat did _not_ cry!  
She smiled up at the cat that had been so kind to her.  
He gave without any thought of reward, and was always so nice. Many could learn from someone like him.

"Miss Rouge, I'm tired. Should we do the lesson in the morning?"

"That's fine. I'll see you in the morning, Big."

Rouge left Big to get some shuteye, wandering towards the lakeside.  
She was still using the crutches, which created a crunching sound as they came into contact with the light layer of frost; it hadn't snowed yet, but the humidity of the jungle combined with the winter chill had frozen the floor slightly.

When she reached the lake, she sat on the bank, fingering the handmade rod softly. She looked up at the sky in which she used to glide with ease.  
The clear winter sky was a very deep blue, and it shone with the light of hundreds of stars that seemed to wink at as though they knew something she didn't.  
The clear water cast a reflection of the large white moon, and as Rouge gently dipped the tip of her boot into the water, a few ripples made their way out.

Rouge lay back onto the healthy grass, and started to dream.

**A/N: There we have it!  
The next chapter... about a week, maybe?  
Once again, a big 'thank you' to everyone who's put up with the huge delay and has supported this story!  
Yep, I'm looking at you, **_**Jake-X**_**, **_**Polly The Hedgehog**_** and **_**Dark Huntress**_**!  
By the way, Dark Huntress, thanks for the reviews you've given, and you're welcome, of course. I always try to give a shout out to my supporters! And yes, Polly The Hedgehog is famous. Actually, she isn't. But she should be! =D  
Merry Christmas, everyone!  
xX**


	4. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Gah, this took me so long! -shot-  
I apologise deeply for all those that have been waiting, and I thank you all for staying faithful even though it's been so long!  
Dark Huntress, are you sure Rouge's white fur is actually a mask? It seems like her fur to me!  
Oh, and I haven't properly checked it, just basics, really. I'll do a proper check and change any mistakes and stuff tomorrow! =D**

* * *

"Miss Rouge?"  
The voice attempting to rouse her from her slumber seemed awfully familiar. Kind, yet confused.  
"You need to wake up now, Miss Rouge..."  
It was so familiar, but Rouge just couldn't be bothered to open her eyes to find out who it was.  
Knuckles? Shadow? Eggman?  
Rouge quickly opened her eyes; she didn't want Eggman to watch her sleeping, thank you very much!

Rouge was pleasantly surprised to see Big standing above her looking concerned. She yawned sleepily and stretched her arms behind her head before looking up at the cat again.

"Miss Rouge, you said you were... noc... noc... sleeping during the day! So why were you asleep at night?" He looked quite worried.

"I was just very tired. Yesterday was... stressful in many ways. And you can call me Rouge. None of this formal stuff. Usually I'd like it, but for some reason, I don't feel like it right now."

"Okay. So, should we do the fishing lesson now Miss Rouge?"

Rouge thought for a moment, before shaking her head, and saying  
"Could I just freshen up first? A lady has to look her best."

"Er, okay! I'll go back home, and when you're ready you can come find me, okay Miss Rouge?"

Rouge nodded, smiling.  
"And don't you come back here before then!" She yelled at his retreating figure. "No spying on my while I'm not dressed!"  
Rouge heard no reply, and snickered softly. His brain probably hadn't registered anything...  
She quickly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and reached to pull off her boots.

. .

"Froggy? Where are you, Froggy?" Big asked as he peered under the bed. "Where have you gone, Froggy?"  
Big stood up straight again and looked round his cabin in confusion. Where was Froggy?

A quiet ribbit came from outside, and Big turned to see Froggy bounding away into the bushes, heading towards the lake. Big paled.  
"Wait!" he yelled after his friend. "Froggy, don't go! Miss Rouge said not to go there!"  
Big bit his lip, hopping between his two feet; should he stay and risk Froggy seeing something he shouldn't, or go after him and try to stop him before he got there and risk himself seeing something he shouldn't?

After a few more moments of indecision, Big decided; he had to save Froggy!  
He started running through the bushes where he last saw his little green friend.

As Big rushed through the bushes, he hoped that he wouldn't be too late to save Froggy from seeing... _That..._  
"Froggy!" Big had at last caught a glimpse of him, right about to enter the clearing in which lay the lake. The small amphibian croaked in shock, and looked round at Big for a second before turning back towards the row of large bushes that stood between him and the lake.  
"Frooooooooggyyyyyyy!" Big exclaimed as he leapt through the air with the same amount of grace as a drunk elephant.  
Gloved hands outstretched, Big dived at Froggy, and as he hit the ground, his momentum kept him travelling forward. He entered the bush headfirst, and closed his eyes tight as the twigs and leaves hit his face. When he stopped moving, Big noticed that his face no was no longer in contact with the bush; the top part of his body had entered the clearing. To make matters worse, he hadn't been successful in his capture of Froggy, who was bounding away towards the crystal water of the lake.

He was sorely tempted to call out, but if Rouge caught him, he would be in a lot of trouble.  
There was no way to save Froggy.  
Unless...  
Big spied Rouge's fishing rod on the ground a few metres away. It was a long shot, and very risky, but he had to try and save Froggy!

Shuffling hastily atop the soft grass, Big reached for the pole, the tips of his fingers grazing the end of the wooden handle. Desperately he scrabbled at it, knowing full well that if Rouge appeared, he was as good as dead; girls seemed to have a problem letting others see them without a top on, and he was sure Rouge would go even more crazy, seeing as how her chest was much bigger than others'-  
Big hastily clapped his free hand to his mouth. He hoped no one had heard that thought! Why was he even thinking that? Sure, Rouge was pretty, but he shouldn't be thinking about her _chest_! He shuddered slightly at his thoughts; he had never had any like them before.  
All the more reason to get Froggy and himself out of there!

The sound of a familiar shriek and a sudden splash caused Big to freeze momentarily, before putting his hands over his eyes and curling up into a ball, preparing for Rouge to shout at him.  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't see anything, I promise!"

There was silence for a moment.

Rouge, hastily hiding her body under the water level and trying to slow her heartbeat, took a few deep breaths before shouting  
"What the hell are you doing there?! I should've known you were a pervert like all the rest of them!"

"No, I wasn't looking, I promise! Froggy came here and I was trying to save him from seeing you... you know... _naked_."

"Great, so now you're a pervert who's blaming things on a frog?"

"No really, I was just trying to catch Froggy!"

There was a quiet rustle in the bushes.

"If you came here to catch Froggy, what's that in the bush? You weren't trying to get Froggy at all! Get out!"

Big, with his hands still over his eyes, ran back through the bushes, tripping up in the process. He hit the ground with a loud 'Oof' and then cautiously looked around. Froggy was squatting next to him, and the little green amphibian let out a proud croak.

"What did you do that for, Froggy? I could have seen Rouge's... you know... That was very dangerous!"  
The frog hopped away towards the cabin.

. .

Hearing Big hit the ground made Rouge wince, but she was still in shock. She couldn't believe that the large cat had really been spying on her.  
Had she really been that wrong about him? He had seemed so upstanding, if a bit slow. She really thought he was different from your run of the mill guy.

Still, he had seemed genuinely shocked when Froggy appeared in that bush, and he had seemed very sincere when he exclaimed that he was trying to save the frog... Wait, _save_ the frog?  
Save the frog from seeing her naked. That's what he'd said. And he'd seemed very uncomfortable about saying the word 'naked'; was he really that immature?  
Well, Big had lived in the jungle his entire life, with no female companionship... He'd never really experienced life in the outside world. It was expected that he couldn't really deal with topics that had a remarkable way of finding their way into Rouge's everyday life.

Maybe he really hadn't been spying after all...  
Rouge decided to mull it over for a bit. She swam around in circles and relaxed, letting the freezing water refresh her body.  
After a few minutes, she really began to feel a chill, and climbed out onto the bank.  
The trees gave cover, so there was no sharp wind, but it was freezing nonetheless, and Rouge quickly dried herself and changed back into her clothes. It was in pulling on her gloves that she noticed her reflection in the surface of the lake. She walked over to the bank and stared at her face. It was somehow different than usual.  
And it wasn't that her cheeks were red from the cold, nor that her eye shadow had come off and her lipstick had faded. It wasn't even that the cold water had made her fur go frizzy, meaning her white locks were now curled. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something had changed.

Rouge started to wander back to the cabin, unsure about what she would say to Big. That she didn't blame him, or that she had been wrong about the situation, or that she knew he hadn't meant to be there, or...  
She put a gloved hand to her head. She was sure it was something she could sort out.

Silently creeping towards the cabin, Rouge peered through the bushes, trying to decide the best way to approach the situation. Big was sitting on the bed, staring forlornly at the ground. His facial expression was hard to read, as usual. He seemed to have the same dopey look as he normally did, but his eyes showed something different, although Rouge couldn't figure out what.

"Big?" She quietly asked as she stepped through the bush. "Are you okay?"  
The large cat jumped at the sound of her voice, leaping to his feet in worry. His cheeks were red and his hands were shaking.  
"I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed at once. "I promise I didn't see anything!"

"Big! Calm down. I asked you a question."

The cat stopped fussing and looked at Rouge in confusion.  
"Huh? You're not mad at me?"

Rouge slowly took a couple of steps forward, scratching her hand gently.  
"Big, I believe your story about Froggy. I've never met anyone quite like you before, Big. It seems you're one of the only creatures I can trust. So no, I'm not mad at you."

One can hardly describe the change that was undergone by Big during Rouge's speech. It was like he had swallowed a happy pill; his ears, up until that point flattened, suddenly perked up. The anguished and surprised look on his face turned to one of joy and surprise, and his heart... It seemed to be beating faster than usual...

"So, you're alright, Miss Rouge?" His yellow eyes bored deep into Rouge's.  
"I'm fine, thank you Big. I still consider us friends."  
Rouge smiled as the large cat stood up, grinning. She had meant it this time.

"Miss Rouge, should we do the fishing now?"  
Rouge looked at her friend in exasperation.  
"Of course, but please Big, for Solaris' sake stop calling me Miss Rouge. I'm your friend, not your teacher."  
"Huh, okay Miss-"  
"Big!"  
"I mean Rouge. Let's do the fishing now, M-, I mean, R- Rouge."

Exited, Big grabbed his fishing pole and headed out through the bushes, humming a jolly tune to himself. Rouge watched him go with a smile on her face, before making her way towards the lake behind him.

. .

"_This is Mystic Ruins search unit five. I've spotted something odd near the lake; a little round hut. Requesting intel. Are there any jungle residents on record? Over."_

"_Copy that, unit five. Query will_ _be relayed to mission control. Over and out."_

. .

"Hey big guy, there's something tugging here."  
The large cat sitting on the ledge gazed up at her. He was surprised. It felt as though she would never get a bite. Although he hardly ever got a bite either; he just sat there waiting for the day to end, which it was on the way to doing now. The sky was dancing with the different colours; pink, blue and orange.  
"You got something?"  
"Maybe. How do I pull it in? You never told me! There's no way I'm letting my prey escape!" She pulled back on the fishing rod, a look of determination on her face.

"Hey, you did get something! Good for you!"

Rouge took a deep breath before addressing Big.  
"Great, I got a bite! So let's just real it in already!" She tugged on the fishing rod harder, and felt the soft wood beginning to bend under the strain.  
"Miss Rouge! You're doing it wrong, let me show you!"

'_Finally!'_ Rouge thought in exasperation.  
She frowned, looking down into the water. Whatever it was she was attempting to capture, it was making one hell of a fuss. The usually clear blue water was so opaque with mud and pebbles, it almost seemed as though it was buried.

All of a sudden, Rouge felt something that seemed like a static shock on her hand, and almost dropped the fishing rod in shock. How surprised she was when she realised the feeling like a spark had been from Big's hand touching her own as he tried to reach whatever that spinny thing was. Big had explained to her, but she'd quite forgotten.  
Rouge felt her cheeks turn warm as she started to slowly remove her hand from the rod to let Big take over and felt Big's hand press down on hers slightly.  
"If you let me do this alone, you'll never learn, Miss Rouge." The cat's yellow orbs met with hers, and although she knew he was right, she did feel odd being so close to the large creature. Not comfortable, yet not necessarily uncomfortable...  
Big's eyes snapped back to the lake. "I think if we let this loosen a bit..." He moved his thumb to let the reel unwind slightly. "Then wait a few seconds... Then pull back hard," He yanked on the rod, winding the reel furiously and causing Rouge to almost fall back in surprise, her hand slipping from Big's grip. However, as she fell she reached out to grab something so she wouldn't hit the ground so hard, and accidentally grabbed Big's large, fluffy tail.  
Now, any cat will be shocked when their tail is grabbed, and Big was no exception; he yelled out in pain, dropping the fishing rod in the process. The sudden shock and the unexpected extra weight of Rouge caused him to topple over, but cats always land on their feet, and so it came to be that Big landed with his hands either side of Rouge's head and his knees, bent, either side of hers. He managed to stop himself falling forwards and squashing her.

Rouge looked up into the large cat's eyes, her heart beating faster than she'd ever known before, and trying to slow her breathing but failing miserable. Part of her wanted to scream and push Big away, but another part of her, alarmingly dominant, was quite content to lie on the grass and stare into Big's eyes.

Big looked down into Rouge's emerald eyes, his own widening in shock as he realised what it must look like to Froggy. He was confused. Why wasn't Miss Rouge yelling and pushing him away? Maybe there was something wrong with her! What if that fall had left her par- paara- not being able to move?  
He was surprised to see what seemed to be a small smile forming on the beautiful bat's face, and one of her hands, that had up until then been frozen next to his, slowly move to touch his. It was an odd feeling; no one had ever touched his hand deliberately before.

"RIBBIT!"  
The load croak from Froggy snapped the two creatures back to reality, and Big immediately rolled onto his side and up onto his feet away from Rouge in one swift movement. His usually dim looking face was most definitely on the pink side.

Rouge, breathing heavily, lay still facing the patch of sky that had previously been blocked by Big's face. She could hardly believe what had just happened.

"It's okay!" Big exclaimed happily.  
'What?!' Rouge thought as she sat up. What was okay? She noticed Big sounded kind of flustered, and his breathing seemed heavier than normal.

Big bent down and picked up the fishing rod, but there was something odd about it. It was an umbrella.  
"As I fell, I opened it up and the umbrella part got caught on the rock so it didn't fall in. That's good; I hate water."  
Rouge sighed dejectedly; the irony of that sentence was just too much; he hated water, yet he was fishing his entire life? And what about what had just happened with their falling over? Was it such a bad memory he was trying to block it out immediately?  
"Good thing I have fast reflexes, or your fishing rod might have been lost. Looks like we lost the fish though."  
"Oh don't worry about that. After all, I've never tried fishing before; I didn't think I'd catch one first time." She swiftly pushed herself up from the floor, flapping her wings for extra height, before dropping to her feet elegantly. She took a few steps towards Big before suddenly stopping with a surprised gasp.  
Big spun round to look worriedly at her.  
"Is something wrong, Miss Rouge? Are you okay?"

Rouge stared at her ankle in disbelief.  
"Yes, I _am_ fine, Big. Literally; my ankle's better! And my wing, too!" She flapped it in proof. "Yes! This means I can go-"  
She looked up at Big, a sad and slightly bewildered look forming on her beautiful face.  
"It means... I can go home."

But where was her home?  
The abandoned warehouse made a good base, but it wasn't homely.  
The Government would probably have her head thanks to her losing a Chaos Emerald that she stole from a trusted ally of theirs anyway.  
She wouldn't be welcome at Sonic's home.  
The last time she'd seen Shadow, he'd disappeared, running off into the sunset to who knows where.  
Even if she could get lodgings in Eggman's ship, she wouldn't want to stay with that moustached madman.  
She had no home.  
A couple of days ago, she would have been happy to stay as a lone wolf; she didn't need anyone else. Had she changed that much that she would feel lonely?  
She would get used to it. She had got used to being around Big, so she could get used to being on her own again.

Rouge was snapped back to the present moment when she heard a slight shuffle. Realising she had been staring at her feet, she looked up to see Big's ears drooping, and his once bright eyes darken in his sorrow. She stepped in front of him, putting her gloved hand on his arm gently and noticing him stiffen slightly.  
"Why so glum, Big guy?"  
She scanned the cat's face.  
"Miss Rouge, you're leaving?" He was attempting to keep his voice steady, but failing. The emotion in his voice broke through, causing Rouge's heart to sink lower than it already was.  
"I have to go and sort something out, Big. I've been gone for so long, and the people at G.U.N. will be wondering why I haven't reported in for two days."

"You'll come back, right? Froggy will miss you a lot."  
"Froggy will miss me, huh? Well..." She looked up into Big's eyes, smiling kindly. "Big, you tell Froggy that I'll miss him too. Tell him I'll miss him a lot."

She moved her other hand up to touch Big's other arm, and tightened her grip slightly. "You tell Froggy that I'll miss him-" Failing to keep the emotion in her voice from coming through, Rouge choked on her words slightly, before another step closer and wrapping her arms around Big's shoulders, hugging him gently.

Big registered the hug in surprise; no one had ever hugged him before. He knew what a hug was, but could never find anyone that would hug him. Well, he couldn't find anyone in the jungle. He was unprepared for just how happy he felt with someone hugging him. It was as though nothing could go wrong, apart from the fact that Miss Rouge was leaving. She was so pretty, she would probably never come back. He felt very sad about that, but happy that he had met Miss Rouge, and that he was getting a hug. He tentatively put his arms around her, surprised at how weak she felt. Her head only came up to his chest, and he could squeeze her too hard if he wasn't careful.  
Was this how all hugs felt?

Rouge let a solitary tear slip from her eye as Big finally returned the hug. She slightly opened her eyes, looking up into the eyes of her friend. She'd never felt so sad about saying goodbye before. It was so unlike her to show so much emotion; strong women didn't show emotion.  
A sudden gleam caught her eye, and her attention snapped to the lake. She froze, hardly daring to believe what she was seeing.

The mud that had been thrown up by the tussle with the fish was clearing, and the gleam off a familiar yellow gemstone held her captivated.  
The Chaos Emerald sat stationary, slightly embedded in the mud.  
Rouge's jade eyes narrowed, and her mouth curved slightly.  
'The Chaos Emerald! It was right there! Finally. She could get it and be done; be off to add it to her collection of beautiful gems at her base, which had been her reason for coming to the Mystic Ruins anyway.  
The Chaos Emerald was there. She could get it after all that time.  
That was all that mattered to her.

Pulling away from Big, Rouge dove into the water, grinning hysterically. She finally got within reaching distance, and grabbed the stone violently, wrenching it out of the mud in which it lay with ruthless vigour. She held it to her chest, then pulled her head out of the water and stared at passionately. It was finally hers.

Big, still concerned about the fact she'd suddenly pulled away from him and jumped into the lake, blinked in confusion as his friend seemed to be hugging a rock. It was a pretty yellow rock, but what was so important about it?

Rouge swam to the side of the lake and climbed out, never taking her eyes off the beautiful gem that glowed in her hand.

A sudden gust of wind caught her off guard, and a large G.U.N combat vehicle much like the one that attacked her in the vault where the Chaos Emeralds were kept.  
"This G.U.N.! Special agent Rouge, you are hereby under arrest for breaking and entering, and wilful thievery of Government property! If you do not surrender, we will use force!"  
Rouge smirked, and was about to let loose a cheeky comeback, but Big stepped in front of her.  
"Go away!" He shouted. "Miss Rouge hasn't done anything!"

"Anyone who does not comply will be removed! Step aside and let us apprehend the bat!"  
"No! I won't let you hurt my friend!"

"Very well, you leave us with no other option! Entering combat mode! This is Spidertroop Dark Bear reporting to base. We have engaged the enemy, and we've found the forest's mysterious inhabitant; it's a large purple cat! It shouldn't be too long, prepare to receive prisoner for containment!"  
The large battle machine released a few large missiles, directed at Big. The large cat reacted quickly, putting up the fishing rod umbrella. The missiles hit the umbrella, causing an explosion and pushing Big backwards, but not harming him.  
"Quick, Miss Rouge! My fishing rod's over there! Use it as defence against the rockets!"

Rouge narrowed her eyes; she didn't need anything but the Chaos Emerald now. Big would distract G.U.N. long enough for her to conveniently escape. Too easy.

She quickly turned tail to face the forest, and started running.  
"Miss Rouge?" Big asked, looking around. "What are you doing?"  
Rouge kept running, and Big stared after her.

Using Big's moment of confusion, the battle machine sent out another batch of missiles, and Big realised a second to late to put the umbrella shield back up, instead putting his arm up over his face.  
The missiles made contact.

Turning her head to see what the explosion was, Rouge witnessed Big being thrown off his feet and through the bushes, where it seemed he was slammed against the tree that stood behind.  
Terrified, Rouge kept on running through the trees, before lifting off the ground and zipping through the air to escape from the scene. There was no way that G.U.N. could follow her; she was able to fly at over four hundred miles per hour, though she didn't think she would have to exert herself that much. She already had a headstart on the machine, which wouldn't have noticed her run away anyway.  
Clutching the Chaos Emerald to her chest, she kept flying. With a sick feeling she remembered the confusion on Big's face that had been evident even in the dark of the evening, having been lit up by the fire of the explosion, and the sickening thud as he had hit the tree.

She had to get away from it. She had to get out of the Mystic Ruins. She had no idea where she was going, but anywhere was fine. She was a bat; she would find comfort in the night, where the lights and noises of the people wouldn't reach her.

As she entered the airspace over the city of Station Square, she caught sight of the bright lights and decorations, and realised with a sickening jolt of the heart that it was Christmas Day.  
And what gift had she given to her 'friend'? The gift of death.  
She had to land. She had to find somewhere to be alone.

_Coward.  
No, not coward. Simply cow.  
She'd abandoned him.  
Abandoned him to face an enemy there was no way he could hold his own against.  
Abandoned him to die, hidden from civilisation by a bush.  
Abandoned his most likely broken, battered body to lie forever by the tree.  
Or maybe G.U.N. would take his body for testing.  
Desecrate it in some Godforsaken laboratory._

Finding a place in the shadows atop a skyscraper, Rouge slumped against the wall and let herself slowly slide to the floor.  
She felt a twinge in her ankle, and realised with a jolt she needn't have spoken about leaving. She was going to stay with Big until she was better. But she wasn't better. There was no need for that embrace that led to finding the Chaos Emerald.

That Emerald! Something in her changed when she saw it.  
It was like Chaos Control; using the power of the Emeralds to change something using the positive energies within. But there was that other side, wasn't there? The negative energies. Maybe they affected her. Made her into this foul creature who would sacrifice an innocent, trusting creature for her own gain.  
But that couldn't be true. It wasn't the Emerald, it was her.  
And Big was the one who had changed her for the better.  
But no more.  
And never again.  
There was no way that the undefended cat could have survived the explosion.  
He was dead, and what a tradition. Wherever she roamed, disasters occurred, and not even Christmas could escape from her kiss of death.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, there's another chapter yet!  
Yep, I know what you're thinking (maybe), and if you would like to look at the genre for this story, it doesn't say tragedy.**

****

Please review!  
Gah, that took me too long to write!  
Oh yeah... Energy or Energies? I'll change it if need be; I'm not sure which one is correct for that context.

Next chapter should be the last, I think.  
xX

Kat, if you're reading this.... high! (Yep, deliberate mistake there =] )


	5. The Truth

So here I sit, clutching this Chaos Emerald.

I had gone through so much to obtain it, and I was _so_ sure it was the perfect gift.

But I see now I never had to look far to find what was truly what we all want for Christmas.

But no rest for the wicked, that's what they say. And I guess it's true.

All my life I've searched for that one special jewel-

That one beautiful thing I've been missing.

But I realise now as I huddle here in the cold that maybe it wasn't a jewel I was missing, but a heart.

A heart capable of feeling compassion.

Compassion and friendship.

Compassion, friendship, and maybe even love.

Love... What a terrible, wonderful thing!

But it seems my wretched heart is incapable of feeling love, not beyond a woeful lust towards that perfect jewel.

It's not often I envy others, especially not Knuckles and his little group, but they've got... What I want.

Someone to love, someone who loves them back... Maybe not in love, but their friends always stand by them.  
Their friends are always there.  
Their friends never betray them.

. .

Rouge wept bitterly into her hands, failing to notice a large figure approach.  
Covered by the shadows, the stranger came closer and closer to her.

The figure was practically invisible, but when the wind died down for a moment, Rouge became aware of its light footfalls.  
Rouge was more than aware that it was most likely to be a thief or a murderer, after all, who else would be up here on Christmas evening? However, she couldn't care less.  
When the figure was quite close, the wind that had been attacking her failed to continue its course towards her, and although the night was cold, the wind chill factor being eradicated meant Rouge's warmth increased.

The figure stood still for a few moments before Rouge looked down at the Chaos Emerald that glowed in her hands. She threw it behind her, and heard it hit the ground with a faint 'clunk'.  
"Here, take it." She said glumly. "I don't deserve it. Keep it, sell it, give it away, I don't care! I'm sure it'll make a good Christmas present for someone who wants something beautiful."

After a few moments, Rouge heard the powerful stone being picked up by whoever it was that stood there.  
Expecting the figure to go away, Rouge was surprised when an orange gloved hand deposited the Emerald into her lap from over her shoulder.

She turned round to look at the mysterious stranger and her heart leapt as she recognized him. She jumped to her feet, wobbling slightly due to the pressure on her ankle. The Emerald fell to the floor, forgotten.

The tears began to stream down Rouge's face as she looked upon her friend. Wanting to smile, cry and scream at the same time, she was practically speechless.

"W- W- What are you doing here I th- thought y- you were dead! Are you a ghost, come to haunt me for the rest of my days for the hateful things I did that caused you to die?"

"I don't hate you, Miss Rouge..."

"But Big, you were dead! I saw you- The missiles, the tree!"

"I'm still alive, Miss Rouge. That funny robot flew away when I stayed still for a bit."

"Oh Big! I really thought you were dead! You came all the way out of the jungle, just to find me? Why? Why don't you hate me for abandoning you? For abandoning our friendship?"

"This funny jewel thing made you go funny, Miss Rouge. It's okay, I forgive you. It's Christmas today, isn't it... I've never really celebrated it, but I think Christmas is about letting go of worries and the past, and being with your friends."

"You shouldn't call me a friend, Big. I've done nothing friendly in my life."

Big placed his paw on Rouge's shoulder.  
"The way I see it, there's no one that hasn't done something wrong at least once, right? And I like you, Miss Rouge. I don't think anyone's evil... Do you want to go back to my house to have Christmas?"

She nodded, biting her lips to stop the sobs that threatened to overtake her.  
She started to push herself up from the ground, and clung onto Big's arm when she wobbled slightly, and neglected to let go once she was steady. Making eye contact with the cat, she felt an overwhelming joy at seeing him smile at her once again.  
"Oh Big. I was so distraught; I really thought you were dead, and I- I still can't believe you're here, Big."  
She hastily wiped the tears from her eyes, and was surprised to suddenly feel Big's arms around her shoulders. Although cold, they were so much warmer than her uncovered back, and made her feel wonderfully warm. She had never received a proper affectionate embrace from someone before; just a perverted guy's arm round her waist, and it felt so warm and loving; she couldn't help but let a few more salty tears of happiness fall from her eyes. She tentatively wrapped her own arms round Big's back, and she squeezed him tight, never wanting to let him go again; she didn't want him to get hurt because of her again.

She suddenly collapsed, the exhaustion and stress catching up with her, so Big picked her up in his large, furry arms, and slowly began to carry her back to the little hut in the forest (though first picking up the Chaos Emerald for Miss Rouge).

Having carried Rouge's unconscious figure once before, Big was more relaxed than he would otherwise have been carrying a beautiful, scantily dressed woman, yet still felt embarrassed about being so close. His heart was beating much faster than it had the last time he'd carried her... Maybe it was because it was colder; after all, it was snowing now, yet Big was still confused as to why it had suddenly got faster when she was around. One of life's great mysteries, he supposed; another thing he would never know, and no one would ever want to teach him.

. .

"Looks like I missed out on Christmas again," Rouge commented sadly as she woke the next morning.

"You didn't miss out, Miss Rouge. You got that pretty jewel you wanted..."  
Big's voice startled Rouge, and she found him sitting next to the bed. He held out the shining yellow jewel, and Rouge's heart skipped a beat upon seeing it. All of her lust and greed was telling her to grab it and run, like last time, but seeing Big there, holding it out to her with that dopey look on his face, she couldn't bring herself to look at it, let alone take it. After everything she'd done, she couldn't possibly accept it from him.  
"You know, Big, what you said about Christmas last night was right. It's not about the presents and the festivities; it's about being with those you care about. So, you're right, Big. I didn't miss out on Christmas, but that Emerald's not the reason; you are."  
Rouge smiled awkwardly as Big took in the words.  
"You're my friend too, Miss Rouge!"

Rouge sat up and swung her legs round so she was perching on the side of the bed. She tentatively took the large cat's paw in one hand, and placed her other upon his cheek.  
"Big, you're so wonderful to me, even though I was so horrid to you. You're too nice for your own good, you know!" She laughed slightly as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. "I want you to know, Big, that from now on, I'll never let a silly thing like a jewel get in the way of our friendship."  
She looked up at Big's smiling face, and slowly reached up and pressed her lips to his furry cheek.

Big didn't really know how to react; he'd never been kissed before, especially not by someone as pretty as Miss Rouge... He put his hand to his cheek tentatively.

Rouge smiled up at the cat that sat confused before her, and as he grinned awkwardly back at her, Rouge knew she'd finally found out the true meaning of Christmas.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh. It's actually finished. The ending was... Uninspired. I apologise! ;_;  
Hey, thanks so much for all of your support and reviews, my dears! It's been great!  
Dark Huntress, why don't you email me? Then we can chat properly, k?**

**I'm not back from my hiatus, just so you know. But I wanted to have this finished today, seeing as it's Valentine's. =)  
xX**


End file.
